


Missing Waking Up To Him

by cowardnthief



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex just misses Henry, Canon-Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Alex, Phone Calls, Post-Canon, Rating is for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardnthief/pseuds/cowardnthief
Summary: “Well, it’s an emergency, because I kinda sorta miss you,” Alex says. “And you’d better fucking come back next week, because I don’t think I can stand more than a few days without you next to me.”Or Henry’s at one of his youth shelters, and Alex can't wait for him to come back.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	Missing Waking Up To Him

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was such a self-indulgent fic, but so fun to write. I just reread RW&RB and forgot how much I love these two idiots. It’s the first work I’ve published for this fandom. so tell me how I did.
> 
> Edit: Y’all have convinced me. Get ready for some more Firstprince cuteness. Maybe I’ll even try for a longer fic in the future, but now just enjoy short shorts and ficlets.

Henry’s away at one of his other shelters for homeless LGBT youth. To check up on things. And he was only supposed to be gone for two days before he was back in Alex’s arms, but suddenly two days needed to be a week, and then two weeks, and then three. And then Henry was calling Alex to say, “Sorry, baby. I won’t be home for a month.”

Alex is sulking. He has David with him, but not much else. Their brownstone seems empty without Henry. He has a presence, Alex thinks. And it’s kind of fucking obnoxious, but in a good way. Is that possible? Alex doesn’t care.

It’s nearly three in the morning. Alex had spent most of his night texting Nora, but then she must have fallen asleep, because she left an extremely reaction-worthy meme of his on read. Alex wants to call Henry, who’s got to be awake by now, but he’s probably in some stupid, important meeting. Alex doesn’t really care, though. He’s never been one to think before he does.

Before he knows it, Alex has got his phone in his hand and pressing the call button on HRH Prince Dickhead’s contact. He never got around to changing that name. Henry nearly pissed himself laughing when he found out. Which made Alex sort of want to keep it. Forever.

Henry picks up after two rings.

“Love? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fucking okay,” Alex mumbles. He picks at his sheets with the tips of his fingers. His bed is too big now. And he’s used to sleeping on one side of it, and his arm usually reaches out to touch Henry out of habit. It’s always a disappointment when he isn’t there.

There’s a moment of silence on the call. “Well, we’re off to a grand start, aren’t we,” Henry deadpans, but Alex is too sulky to laugh.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks.

“Just looking out my window,” Henry says. “Not much to do this morning.”

“Sounds _productive_.”

“Oh, you big, bloody baby,” Henry huffs. “You know that I don’t have a choice.”

Alex pouts, even though he knows Henry can’t see him. And then he frowns, because he’s being petty. Henry’s right – he is being a big, bloody baby.

“Sorry,” he mutters.

“What? An apology from Alex Claremont-Diaz?”

“Shut up, it’s late, I’m delirious and sleep-deprived,” Alex yawns.

“Yes, I thought we talked about you getting a regular sleep schedule while I’m away,” Henry says softly, in a way one might talk to an overgrown child.

“I’m an adult, I go to bed when I want.” At least, that’s what Alex tries to say. His words get mangled to purely vowels when another yawn attacks him. He can practically hear Henry smirk.

“I see.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

“I honestly thought you were getting some better habits,” Henry says. “I thought it was an emergency when you called me at this hour.”

“Oh, it is an emergency.”

“Really.”

“It’s been nearly a month since I’ve gotten laid.”

“Ah.”

“You better come back soon, Henry. Keep me from getting a mistress. One with blonde hair and a nice ass. You know my type.”

“Oh, _ha-ha_ ,” Henry says.

“It’s cute that you think I’m joking,” Alex says. He bites his lip. “No, but really.”

“Mhm?”

“Well, it’s an emergency, because I kinda sorta miss you,” Alex says. “And you’d better fucking come back next week, because I don’t think I can stand more than a few days without you next to me.”

“I can’t imagine how we did this for a whole year.”

“Me neither,” Alex whispers.

And neither of them say anything for a second. They revel in being as close as they can be in the moment. They know that at some point Henry will have to leave for a meeting, and Alex will doze off, but for now they’re comfortable in each others’ almost-presence.

“I love you, sweetheart,” Alex says, because he catches his eyes drooping, and he’s not going to end the conversation any other way.

“I love you too, you absolute twat.”

“For the love of God,” Alex groans. Henry chuckles. “Way to ruin the moment.”

They don’t talk for a second. Alex is waiting for Henry to say something else. He can only guess that Henry’s thinking of something to say.

“I kinda sorta miss you too,” Henry says finally. “As much as I hate to use informal American contractions.”

“ _Please_ shut up. Don’t ruin it again.”

“Okay,” Henry laughs.

“I’m gonna hang up now.”

“Okay.”

“Nooooo, you’re supposed to fight me on it.”

“Oh, Alex, please stay,” Henry croons. “It’s such a joy to have you yell at me in the early morning.”

“You know what, fuck this,” Alex says. “I’m so done with you. I really am gonna get a mistress now.”

“Looking forward to seeing it in the papers, darling.”

“Can’t believe I thought being sappy with you was a good idea.”

“ _ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ AND HIS HOT NEW SIDEPIECE._ ”

“Goddammit, Henry, _stop_.” But Alex is laughing. He can’t believe he’s in love with this fucking dorky, nerdy dumbass. He is though, and he’s in a bit too deep.

“ _Love you,_ ” Henry says. “I’m going to hang up now, but don’t fight me on it, because I have a meeting soon, and I’ll definitely stay for another hour if you ask me.”

“Fine, then. Leave,” Alex says. “But send a picture of whatever outfit you’re wearing, please. It’s all I have.”

“Desperate,” Henry says, and the call shuts off.

A few minutes later, Alex gets a satisfying mirror selfie of Henry in a sharp collared shirt and an unbuttoned blazer.

 _eh,_ he writes. _it would look better in person._

**Author's Note:**

> The idea kind of started when I realised that now Henry and Alex can live together, they’re never going to want to be apart again. I can’t even fathom how they went a whole year with minimal visits.


End file.
